


Torta di mele

by SherlokidAddicted



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokidAddicted/pseuds/SherlokidAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Volevo parlarti –<br/>- Perchè mi guardi in quel modo? –<br/>- Stavo pensando –<br/>- A cosa? – Si limita a scuotere la testa e a mordersi il labbro.<br/>- Devo capire una cosa… - sussurra dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito. – E mi devi aiutare, non posso capirlo da solo. – Corrugo la fronte ed annuisco lievemente senza riuscire a capire. Ho sempre aiutato Martin in qualunque suo problema, e lo farei sempre e comunque, quindi non vedo perché non dovrei ascoltarlo.<br/>- Dimmi. –<br/>- Promettimi che starai fermo… -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torta di mele

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente, prima che iniziate a leggere vorrei avvertirvi del fatto che questa storia era già stata pubblicata da me su EFP, ma per motivi vari ho dovuto cancellarla da lì. Ero comunque molto dispiaciuta perchè questa è stata la mia prima rating rosso, così ho scoperto questo sito è ho deciso di postarla qui. Quindi, se l'avete già letta prima, non siete pazzi, l'ho solo spostata da un sito a questo... per chi non l'ha ancora letta beh, se la goda.

Vivere da soli in una casa che poco più di una settimana fa condividevo con la donna per la quale avrei voluto passare la vita intera è davvero dura, ma credo che scoprire del suo tradimento sia stata la cosa migliore. Non sopportavo di vederla fredda e distaccata senza saperne il motivo, almeno finché non la trovai incollata alle labbra di quel suo “amico”. Non sono scemo, insomma lo avevo capito… così fui io stesso a prepararle le valigie e a fargliele trovare vicino alla porta. Lei non disse niente quel giorno: prese la sua roba e sparì. Non la vidi più.

È passato un mese esatto da quel giorno, e anche se so che dovrei dimenticare tutto, la mia testa è sempre lì, a quel giorno. Non provo più nulla per lei, ma prima che finisse la nostra storia, io non avevo altri che quella donna nella mia testa... ed anche un’altra cosa che non riesco a capire.

Ho chiamato Martin poco fa, starà già arrivando. Lui è l’unico su cui faccio affidamento, è il mio migliore amico, l’unica persona che davvero conta per me, e l’unica che mi è rimasta accanto in questo periodo confusionario.

È in ritardo e ne approfitto per una doccia rinfrescante, sperando che scacci via tutti i miei ricordi, ma credo che non funzionerà.

Quando esco riempio di acqua il bagno che gocciola dal mio corpo e dai miei capelli. Mi asciugo, mi infilo i boxer e mi asciugo i capelli velocemente e, puntualmente quando spengo l’asciugacapelli, sento il campanello suonare. Metto velocemente una camicia e le ciabatte, poi mi precipito per le scale ed apro la porta d’ingresso. Non mi dà nemmeno il tempo di salutarlo che mi sbatte un vassoio sotto il naso, per un attimo mi sembra di sentire il profumo delle mele cotte, torta di mele, quella che fa lui e che a me piace tanto.

-  Hai fatto la torta di mele per me? – Chiesi leggermente stupito, facendolo ridere.

\- No, l’avevo fatta per me, ma visto che tu stai male e che io posso farmene altre cento ho deciso di portartela.  – Entrò senza fare tanti complimenti richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, come faceva ogni volta… in fondo, ormai, casa mia era casa sua e viceversa.

Martin è uscito anche lui da una relazione difficile, la sua ex lo mollò tre mesi fa per uno molto più giovane, credo avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per suo figlio, data l’enorme differenza d’età. Io consolavo lui fino a tre mesi fa, adesso i ruoli si sono invertiti.

\- Sei gentilissimo, davvero… senti… - dico poggiando il vassoio sul tavolo. – Io finisco di vestirmi, ne prepari due fette? –

\- Agli ordini! – Dice lui scherzosamente per poi togliere la stagnola e cercando credo un coltello per poterla tagliare. Mi limitai a sorridere e scappare al piano di sopra. Aperto l’armadio mezzo vuoto, comincio a grattarmi la testa come mio solito quando sono indeciso. Mi viene per un attimo in mente la figura di me stesso che svuota l’armadio dentro la valigia della mia ex, ma stranamente non ho mancanza di quella donna. L’amavo sì, ma non adesso, sembro quasi felice che lei sia andata via, eppure c’è qualcosa che non mi torna nei miei pensieri e ho bisogno di parlarne con Martin, per questo l’ho chiamato. Lui ha provato lo stesso quando è stato lasciato? Cosa sono questi strani pensieri d’ansia?

Faccio spallucce e prendo il primo paio di jeans che trovo. Quando mi giro trovo Martin seduto sul letto che mi fissa confuso…

\- Cazzo! – Dico saltando in aria per lo spavento… non mi sono nemmeno accorto che era entrato e si era seduto. Aveva fatto tutto in troppo silenzio e non avevo sentito nulla. Mi siedo accanto a lui e continua a fissarmi in quel modo che mi fa leggermente inquietare. - Mi stai spaventan… -

\- Volevo parlarti –

\- Perchè mi guardi in quel modo? –

\- Stavo pensando –

\- A cosa? – Si limita a scuotere la testa e a mordersi il labbro.

\- Devo capire una cosa… - sussurra dopo un tempo che mi sembra infinito. – E mi devi aiutare, non posso capirlo da solo. – Corrugo la fronte ed annuisco lievemente senza riuscire a capire. Ho sempre aiutato Martin in qualunque suo problema, e lo farei sempre e comunque, quindi non vedo perché non dovrei ascoltarlo.

\- Dimmi. –

\- Promettimi che starai fermo… - A questo punto non so davvero dove voglia andare a parare. Annuisco velocemente ma mi blocco non appeno sento la sua mano toccarmi la coscia. Ok, non che non me l’avesse già toccata altre volte, ma mai era arrivato a sfiorarmi l’inguine. Il respiro mi si blocca all’istante, la voce mi muore in gola, sono praticamente con solo i boxer addosso. La sua mano sale lentamente e io sbarro gli occhi facendomi leggermente indietro con la schiena. Lui mi fulmina con lo sguardo. Già, dovevo stare fermo, ma come faccio? La mano sale ancora di più fino a chiudersi proprio sul mio membro facendomi sussultare.

\- Martin… - Mormoro sorpreso mentre lo guardo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, senza capire cosa cazzo passa nella sua testa.

\- Sta fermo, ho detto… - mormora mentre inizia ad accarezzarmi con lentezza facendomi rabbrividire. Questa è proprio l’ultima cosa che mi potevo aspettare, ma la cosa strana? Mi sto eccitando, la mano del mio migliore amico mi sta facendo eccitare con così poco.

\- Martin… - Tento di richiamarlo, ma lui non risponde, anzi, imperterrito infila la mano nei miei boxer e afferra il mio membro con forza facendomi schiudere le labbra. Lo guardo, i suoi occhi sprigionano fuoco e fiamme, ma perché glielo sto facendo fare? Perché mentre mi tira giù i boxer io non spiccico una sola parola?

Sento che me lo stringe ancora più forte, poi inizia a muovere la mano dal basso verso l’alto e cazzo… riesce addirittura a farmi ansimare dall’eccitazione.

\- Martin – Cerco di fermarlo richiamandolo, dato che non riesco a muovermi per la sorpresa di quell’improvviso ed inaspettato gesto, ma lui sembra non volermi ascoltare e continua a muovere con velocità la sua mano, passandomi ogni tanto il pollice sulla punta. Mi sfugge un gemito e poggio saldamente le mani sul letto per reggermi. Lui sorride quasi malizioso, poi si ferma e per un attimo rimango immobile senza capire, non posso credere di pensarlo ma… tutto qui? Faccio male a chiedermelo quando lo vedo sfilarsi con velocità disarmante la t-shirt, poi fa lo stesso con le scarpe e i pantaloni, infine mi si avvicina e mi sfila la camicia, per poi farmi sdraiare sul letto con una spinta della mano.

\- Martin? – Dico visibilmente imbarazzato, lui mi fa segno di stare zitto e all’improvviso lo vedo afferrare nuovamente la mia erezione, saldamente, per poi cominciare a muovere la mano prima lentamente, poi con velocità. Il fiato mi si mozza di colpo, resto con le labbra socchiuse a fissare il soffitto per l’imbarazzo, ma lo lascio fare e non so ancora perché non lo sto buttando fuori di casa a calci in culo. Mi lascio sfuggire dei sospiri eccitati e mi mordo il labbro. Le sue dita scorrono con velocità sul mio membro e la mia mente è andata completamente a farsi fottere.

\- Ben! – Abbasso lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui tiene la mano ferma alla base del mio membro. – Tieni gli occhi fissi qui – sussurra, poi lo vedo abbassarsi con la testa su di me, tirare fuori la lingua e passarmela dalla base alla punta. Lo fa diverse volte per poi in un attimo vederlo prendermi completamente in bocca. Sbarro gli occhi dallo stupore, ma la mia reazione dura poco dato che lui ricomincia a muovere la mano e la bocca allo stesso modo. È strano, assolutamente strano, ma mi piace da impazzire quello che sta facendo. Mi reggo con entrambe le mani al lenzuolo e cerco di trattenermi dal non fare uscire suoni strani dalla mia bocca. Lo guardo e i suoi movimenti mi fanno eccitare. È completamente duro e lui se ne accorge, quando comincia a succhiare non riesco più a trattenermi. Stringo le dita al lenzuolo e gli afferro i capelli con l’altra, come un incitamento a continuare, mentre dalla mia bocca escono suoni di puro piacere e di pura eccitazione. Cazzo, che magnifica sensazione.

\- Martin, mio Dio… Martin! – Urlo l’ultima parola e lui si cimenta a succhiarmi la punta facendomi lamentare come un gattino, poi si stacca e mi guarda.

\- Vieni Ben, vieni per me. – Sussurra con voce leggermente rauca mentre massaggia la mia erezione. Vengo all’improvviso, travolto da un orgasmo sconvolgente e lui prontamente ingoia il mio seme e mi pulisce accuratamente.

\- Martin… - Sussurro con ancora gli occhi bramosi di piacere e scintillanti dall’eccitazione.

\- Non parlare. – Dice mentre lecca via dal suo dito quello che è il mio seme… lo trovo incredibilmente provocante… e mai avevo pensato queste cose di Martin, tranne oggi. Quanto sei bello Freeman, ti prego continua questo giochetto!

Le mie preghiere vengono esaudite quando si sfila i boxer e si stende completamente su di me. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per attimi che mi sembrano infiniti. Si avvicina ancora di più e in un attimo mi ritrovo le sue labbra sulle mie, ma lui sembra timoroso di averlo fatto, perché non lo approfondisce. Beh, in effetti non è normale che due migliori amici eterosessuali si trovino a letto, uno sfinito dal pompino che gli ha fatto l’altro.

Ci penso io in un attimo e ficco immediatamente la lingua nella sua bocca, facendola intrecciare con passione alla sua… sa di torta di mele… bastardo, l’ha mangiata senza di me, me la paga. Le nostre lingue danzano insieme in una coreografia fantastica e, mentre gli stringo i capelli fra le dita, mi accorgo che nessuno mi aveva mai baciato in un modo così appassionato ed eccitante.

Le sue mani si muovono sensualmente su di me, partendo dai fianchi, proseguendo al collo, per poi scendere al bacino, a toccare la mia erezione e a farmi gemere sulle sue labbra.

Si stacca dopo un po’ e mi sorride.

\- Hai delle belle labbra, sai? – Mi sussurra mordicchiandole con avidità. Io non dico nulla, ancora sconvolto da tutta questa assurda situazione, e in una frazione di secondo mi allarga le gambe. Sento la punta del suo membro sulla mia apertura e per l’ennesima volta non trovo parole per dirgli di fermarsi… ma forse perché non voglio che lo faccia.

Indugia un po’ prima di far sprofondare piano la punta dentro di me. Emetto uno, due gemiti forti, non sto provando piacere… fa male e brucia da morire. Affonda un altro po’ e io alzo la testa dal cuscino con una smorfia di fastidio dipinta in volto, poggio le mani alle sue spalle per cercare di fermarlo.

\- Martin, ti prego… - Si ferma e mi guarda preoccupato. – Fammi… fammi abituare. – Sussurro mordendomi con forza il labbro mentre lui accenna un sorriso ed annuisce. Forse temeva l’avrei fermato vista la sua espressione di poco fa. Spingo leggermente il bacino verso di lui, ma sento il dolore percorrere ogni fibra del mio corpo e mi affretto a tornare alla posizione di prima.

\- Ehi, sta fermo… ti farai male. – Mi sussurra accarezzandomi le braccia con delicatezza.

\- Quanto ancora devi fare per capire questa cosa? – Sussurro cercando di riprendere fiato.

\- Ancora un po’ – Alza un sopracciglio e mi guarda. – Vuoi per caso che la smetta? – Tu provaci, Martin… e sei morto! È la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata…

\- Assolutamente no, Dicevo sol-AAAH! -  Mi interrompe all’improvviso con un forte colpo del bacino. Lo sento all’improvviso fino in profondità ed io mi inarco come mai nessuno abbia fatto, almeno credo. Brucia, fa male, ma mi eccita da impazzire. – Cazzo, Martin! – Mormoro concedendomi di dargli uno schiaffo sul braccio, come per rimproverarlo. Lui fa un sorrisetto bastardo e mi sussurra un “ops” nell’orecchio. Mi morde il lobo e poi inizia a muoversi facendomi mugolare per il fastidio. Non sono ancora abituato e il dolore mi sta lacerando, ma con la convinzione che prima o poi quel dolore si sarebbe tramutato in piacere lo lascio fare, anche se ha notato le mie espressioni di dolore.

Mi afferra la mano e me la stringe contro il cuscino, le nostre dita si intrecciano e quando butto lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, lo vedo intento a fissarmi come si fissa la cosa più bella del mondo. Non ho ancora deciso se sciogliermi o no per quello sguardo incredibilmente sexy e d’istinto porto le gambe attorno a lui. Nel suo sguardo posso scorgere una nota di soddisfazione… probabilmente aveva calcolato tutto, forse anche del fatto che io l’avrei lasciato fare e che addirittura mi sarebbe piaciuto.

Continua a muoversi e, come immaginavo, inizio a sentire ondate di piacere indescrivibili, il dolore svanisce ed io mi lascio andare: schiudo le labbra e lascio uscire gemiti incontrollati mentre con la mano libera esploro la sua schiena partendo dall’alto verso il basso. Anche lui sta gemendo, ha un’espressione bellissima e non l’ho mai visto così bello in tutta la vita.

\- Oh Ben… - Il suo sussurro mi fa smuovere come un disperato… il mio nome detto in quel modo suona addirittura un miracolo. – Non sai da quanto tempo volevo farlo… - E mentre lo dice afferra il mio membro eccitato e comincia a muovere la mano con velocità facendomi inarcare il collo. Il mio corpo si muove col suo e mentre affonda dentro di me porto una mano sulla sua spalla e la stringo con forza.

\- Ti prego… - mormoro a denti stretti.

\- Dillo Ben, dillo! – La sua voce mi fa quasi paura, ma so che è la situazione a renderla così rauca.

\- Più forte… – Imploro infilando la mano fra i suoi capelli.

\- Pregami… - Mi sussurra all’orecchio facendomi rabbrividire. Lo sta facendo apposta, me lo sento, vuole che lo preghi… ma se voglio di più non vedo perché non dovrei farlo.

\- Più forte Martin, ti prego! – dico alzando la voce sulle ultime due parole, lui mi sorride soddisfatto e il suo bacino aumenta la velocità, insieme al suo pugno stretto intorno al mio membro. I suoi gemiti si fanno sempre più forti e prolungati, io non riesco a trattenermi dall’urlare. Le sue labbra cominciano ad esplorare il mio collo, ci passa la lingua diverse volte, poi raggiunge le mie labbra fermando i miei gemiti e ci baciamo con tutta la voracità e la passione che potevamo esprimere.

I movimenti aumentano talmente tanto che sento la nostra pelle sbattere come in uno schiaffo e il mio bacino scatta involontariamente contro il suo. Non riesco più a trattenermi dal dimenarmi, lui mi blocca le mani sopra alla testa e continua a muoversi.

Quando arrivo quasi al limite riesco a liberarmi dalla sua presa, afferro le sue spalle e inizio a muovermi in perfetto ritmo con lui fin quando entrambi non veniamo sconvolti da un orgasmo pazzesco che ci lascia senza fiato. Vengo copiosamente sui nostri ventri e lui dentro di me, ma prontamente mi pulisce con lente e provocanti leccate. Il passaggio della sua lingua sulla mia pelle e come un carbone ardente, bollente, mi scotta e mi fa impazzire.

Sfiniti, ci stendiamo sul letto l’uno accanto all’altro. Martin si è disteso a pancia in giù e mi guarda come un cucciolo indifeso, mentre io non mi sono mosso di un centimetro, gli occhi puntati ai suoi e il labbro incastrato fra i denti.

Dopo minuti che sembrano secoli, mi giro su un fianco verso di lui e lo guardo senza dire niente. Lo scruto per un po’, poi mi scosto dalla mia posizione e mi stendo letteralmente sulla sua schiena, poggiando il mento sul suo orecchio. Per un attimo penso a cosa vorrei dirgli. Parlargli della situazione non mi sembra il caso… è successo tutto così in fretta ed era del tutto inaspettato. Perciò mi butto, e gli dico la prima cosa che mi viene in mente.

\- Martin? –

\- Mh? –

\- Ti va la torta di mele? – Lo vedo sobbalzare più volte, sta ridacchiando di gusto. Si gira sulla schiena ed io finisco a pochi millimetri dalla sua faccia. Mi mordo il labbro nervosamente e lui mi passa una mano fra i capelli, sistemandoli dalla composizione orribile che avevano assunto negli ultimi minuti.

\- Mi va. – Il suo tono è il più dolce dell’universo e mi viene spontaneo un sorriso che viene improvvisamente interrotto da un bacio che mi fa perdere il fiato per altri secondi interminabili. Il suo sapore si mischia al mio con un continuo intreccio di lingue e scambio di salive che mi fa letteralmente impazzire. – E te ne porterò un vassoio più spesso. – Rispondo al suo sorriso con una leggera risata intenerita, poi gli accarezzo una guancia con delicatezza.

\- Tutte le volte che vuoi. -


End file.
